


Not quite rivals

by prOudanOmaly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prOudanOmaly/pseuds/prOudanOmaly
Summary: Keith and Lance never exactly got along, but when a school camping trip forces them to bond, their relationship grows. (I swear it’s not as bad as it sounds)





	1. Rivalry

Lance’s interest in the new boy had sparked when he sat alone in the lunchroom. Everyone wanted him to sit with them but he had purposely chosen to sit alone. Hunk flicked his peas at Lance using the catapult Pidge had made. “Lance?” Hunk asked. “He’s just... alone.” Lance said. “Leave him be. He probably wants to be alone.” Hunk has assured him. Lance nodded and looked away. Keith may have acted like he wanted to be alone, but Lance was sure he just needed a friend. So Lance pursued his friendship. “Heya Keith, I’m Lance.” Lance said cheerfully holding out his hand. “Mhm.” Keith said and walked away. Just walked away like Lance was nothing. Lance brushed it off and got up to follow him. “Keith, do you want to sit with us at lunch today?” Lance asked. “No.” Lance stopped. He tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out way Keith was like this. Lance continued to try to talk to Keith for the rest of the third grade year. By the time sixth grade hit, Lance was ready for a new approach. “Hey Keith, I got a new x-box. Wanna come over and play?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head and pulled out his phone. He quickly texted someone and soon was running toward a white Subaru. Lance stopped tying to be Keith’s friend and they developed an unspoken rivalry that Keith had no idea existed. That is, until the end of eighth grade when Lance confronted him. “Hey mullethead, we’re rivals.” Lance said. “Oh yeah?” Keith asked. Lance nodded and Keith grinned. “Alright loverboy.” And he walked away. Lance wanted to be friends but if a rivalry was what Keith needed, he’d have to make do. Now senior year, Lance sits behind Keith. Mrs. Haddix goes on about math but Lance focuses on Keith’s tapping pencil. Every three seconds it would hit the desk quietly, then shoot back up in the air. “Ahem.” Mrs. Haddix clears her throat and Lance looks up. Everyone was looking at him, including a grinning Keith. “Isn’t that right McClain?” She asks. Lance stares wide eyed and slowly nods. “Yeah.” He says. Mrs. Haddix chuckles. “Pay attention please.” She turns back to the board and writes down a formula. Keith is still glaring at Lance. “What are you looking at Mullet?” Lance snaps. Keith scoffs and turns back to the board. Lance rolls his eyes. “Dick.” He whispers.


	2. Cheerleader?

The final period of the day- science. Keith didn’t hate science... he just didn’t like to pay attention. And the less attention he payed, the quicker he lesson went. The bell rings and Mr. Coran, a sweet and quirky science teacher, calls Keith over. “Keith, do you mind staying for a dobosh?” He asks. Ah Mr. Coran, did I mention he was quirky? Mr. Coran had come up with his own words and used them despite the students wishes. Keith groans and stands in front of his desk. “Ooh. Someone’s in trouble.” Lance smirks. Keith rolls his eyes and Lance chuckles as he leaves. “Alright Keith. Shiro called us and... well, he signed you up for a sport.” Mr. Coran says cheerfully. “What sport?” Keith growls. “Cheer.” Mr. Coran says smiling brightly. “Cheer?!” Keith shrieks. His eyes widen and he backs up. “Allura, our lovely cheer captain, will give you your uniform. You will be attending all practices including today’s. Now off you go.” Mr. Coran says grinning. Keith glares at him and storms out of the room. “This is ridiculous! Absolutely absurd! I’m going to kill Shiro.” Keith thinks. “Oh, Keith! Keith, I have your uniform. Unfortunately we don’t have the male version yet...” Allura trails off, handing Keith the uniform and a practice schedule. “Great.” Keith says. He walks into the boys locker room. Oh no. Keith’s shoulders tense when he sees the entire football team in the room. Cheer practice was always held at one end of the field while the football team played alongside them. Keith sighs and pulls off his shirt and pants. He shakes his head, pulling on the tight fitting crop top and skirt. It was red and white and had a V across the front of the crop top. There was even a little hair bow. Keith grabs his bag and looks around. The boys were all snickering and grinning. “What are you doing sugar? You look a little lost. This is the mens locker room.” Someone shouts. “Oh really? I couldn’t tell, all I see are pussies.” Keith shrugs walking out towards the field with a sway in his hips. Keith felt pretty proud, but it was all diminished when he saw Lance flirting with Allura. She didn’t look the least bit interested, but he was swooning over her like she was a princess. “Ah, Keith! You ready?” She asks, sliding out from under Lance. “Why are you wearing that? And wh- you’re on the cheer team!” Lance smirks. “Not my idea. Yeah Allura, I’m ready.” Keith says rolling his eyes at Lance. “Right. So, you have never done cheer before?” Allura asks. “No.” Keith says. Allura nods. “How flexible are you?” Allura raises her eyebrow at Keith, urging him to show off. “Like... you want me to show you?” Keith asks unsure. Allura looks at him sternly. “Yes. All cheerleaders must.” She says. Keith sighs and backs up. He pulls his leg up and holds it before leaning back and pushing himself into a bridge. He flips upwards and lands with the splits.   
Allura smiles. “Wonderful!” She shouts enthusiastically. Lance’s jaw drops. Keith slides his legs back up and brushes his hands off while following Allura. “Keep it in your pants buddy.” Keith says, patting Lance’s shoulder as he passes. Lance scoffs. “Whatever.” Allura shows Keith the cheer for the next football game before asking his weight. “Uhh... 117.” Keith answers. Allura’s jaw drops. “Do you eat?” She shrieks. “The lightest girl on the team weighs 133!” Allura grinned widely. “Can you fly?” She asks. “Fly?” Allura nods. “That thing Nyma did.” Allura explains. “No.” Keith says. “Why not?” Allura whines. “I... don’t do well with heights.” Keith says. “Neither does Nyma. Please Keith.” Allura pouts. “God damn it. Show me how.” Keith says. It was enough he had to wear a skirt and a crop top in front of the entire football team... and Lance, the god damn quarterback. Now he gets to be thrown into the air. Great. Just great. What had Shiro gotten him into? Allura tells Keith where to stand and the girls lift him up. “On three.” Allura shouts. Wait, they were throwing him now?! “One. Two.” Allura counts. “Three!” And Keith is in the air. Keith twirls in the air and closes his eyes. They’re gonna kill me. They’re not going to catch me. They’re going to drop me. Keith thinks. Football practice was over and the team came to watch Keith “fly”. Lance looks up in dread. They’re gonna kill him. They’re not going to catch him. They’re going to drop him. Lance thinks. Keith lands safely back in the arms of the cheer squad. Lance sighs out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Whoo hoo!” Allura shouts. “Alright. That closes practice. Good job everyone!” Keith walks towards his bag and hikes it a little too far up his shoulder. He was going to kill Shiro. Keith walks up and passes the sheds before he hears a low voice call him. “Hey Keith.” Lotor hisses. Keith turns around. Lotor was new, but everyone already knew he was bad news. “Hi Lotor.” Keith says. “Come ‘ere.” Lotor flicks his eyes from Keith’s shoes up slowly to Keith’s face. “What do you want?” Keith asks. Lotor walks closer. “How about you and me go out sometime?” Lotor holds Keith’s hips and pulls him closer. He fiddles with the hem of Keith’s dress. “N- no.” Keith says. “Oh, but I need a yes.” Lotor whispers lowly into Keith’s ear. Lotor’s hand travels up Keith’s thigh. “Stop! Let me go!” Keith pleads. “No can do.” Lotor says. His hand falls back to Keith’s knee which he pulls up on his hip. “Lotor stop!” Keith shrieks. Lotor chuckles and kisses Keith’s neck. “Stop!” Keith pushes Lotor but his grip doesn’t budge. “H-“ Keith tries but Lotor covers his mouth quickly. “Nu- Uh- Uh. Hush up.” Lotor smirks and pushes Keith into the wall. “Lotor, I believe he asked you to stop.” Lance growls. “Mind your own damn business blue boy.” Lotor snorts. “Get off of him.” Lance steps forward until Lotor backs off and leaves Keith alone. “Fine. You’ll change your mind though.” Lotor shouts running away. Lance looks pissed and if Keith didn’t know any better he’d think Lance would dash after Lotor and chop off his head. Lance’s expression softens when he looks over at Keith. “Are you ok?” Lance asks walking towards Keith. “Y- yeah. Thank you.” Keith whispers. “No problem. Do you want me to like... walk you home or something?” Lance asks. “Uh, no I’m good.” Keith looks down at his shoes again. “Thank you.” Keith walks up and hugs Lance before waving and silently walking away. Lance blushes. He saved Keith. Keith changes and walks home in silence and worry. Maybe he should have asked Lance to come... Keith sighs and shakes his head. Not that idiot. Keith opens the door and locks it behind him. Shiro smiles and walks up to Keith. “Hey. How was your day?” He asks. Keith scowls. “Don’t “hey how was your day?” me. Why did you sign me up for cheer?” Shiro laughs. “Can I see the uniform?” Shiro asks. Keith frowns and holds up the very revealing outfit. Shiro’s eyes widen as he looks at the uniform. “You wore that? How far does it go on your legs? Past you knees I hope.” Shiro grabs the uniform and pushes it to Keith for reference. “It doesn’t even cover half your thigh!” Shiro exclaims. “No. No, my baby brother will not expose himself like this!” Shiro throws the uniform down and looks back up at Keith. “So how was your day?” Keith asks, deciding not to tell Shiro about Lotor. “Eh. It was ok.” Shiro starts on how his day at work was while Keith munches on crackers. “Wow, sounds super.” Keith says sarcastically. “I’m really tired. I think I’m just going to go to bed.” Keith says yawning. Shiro’s eyebrows furrow and he nods. “Alright. Good night Keith.” Shiro says. “Night.” Keith walks up the stairs and into his room. Keith plays his music on his speaker and grabs red sweat pants, underpants, and a black t- shirt and heads to the bathroom. Keith dances to the music and turns on the water. He undresses and steps into the shower. The hot water melts Keith’s cares away as he lets his eyes close. Welcome to The Black Parade turns on as Keith steps out of the shower. He hears mumbling through the thin walls and turns off the music. Who was Shiro talking to? There was no other voice, just Shiro’s. Was he on the phone? Keith quickly dries off and slips into his pajamas before he creeps down the hallway. Keith leans down over the staircase and listens to Shiro. “I... I dunno. He never said anything to me.” Shiro says. “Wait, what happened?” Shiro asks worriedly. “No. Tell me Lance!” Shiro shouts. He grunts and sets his phone down. Lance? “Hey Shiro.” Keith says, coming down the stairs. “Keith, Lance just asked me if you were alright. What happened after practice?” Shiro asks. “I fell.” Keith says nonchalantly. “You fell?” Shiro tilts his head. “Uh, yeah. People made fun of me. It’s fine.” Keith says. “Oh... I was worried something else happened. Anyways, you ok? Lance seemed pretty worried.” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Yeah I’m fine. But.. why would Lance be worried?” Shiro smiles. “Night Keith.” Shiro walks off to his room and Keith climbs back up the stairs. What was Shiro not telling him?


	3. Sketchbook

Keith was the kind of person who would set a million alarms because he knew he wouldn’t wake up unless one was constantly scaring him every time he started drifting off to sleep. Now, on his fourth alarm, Keith slams it off and gets up. Ah Friday, how I’ve missed you. Keith thinks. He stretches a little and slides into his closet. Keith slips into his red jacket and jeans and checks his schedule. No practice today. Keith grabs his bags and flings himself down the stairs. He was going to be late if he didn’t leave now. “Have a good day Shiro!” Keith shouts. “You too!” Shiro was used to Keith rushing out of the house by now. Keith slams the door behind him and quickens his pace into a jog. As Keith approaches the steps of the school, the bell rings. “Damn it.” Keith mutters. He rushes through the hallway to his locker and pulls out his math books. He runs to room 8 and opens the door carefully, trying to sneak in. “You’re late Kogane.” Mrs. Haddix shouts. Keith winces. “Sorry.” He says heading towards the back of the class. Lance was sitting one seat over. “Hey Keith.” Lance whispers. Keith shakes his head and looks down at his books. Lance’s smile falters. “Keith?” Lance asks. Keith flicks his eyes up to Lance. “What?” Keith hisses. Did he forget? Lance thinks. “What’s up?” He asks. Keith’s glare turns into a sympathetic looks before he rolls his eyes and looks back to his books. Lance let’s his gaze wander. He looks at Keith’s tapping thumb, and his pursed lips, at his curling hair. Lance notices the small blush spread across Keith’s cheeks like strawberry jam. Lance looks back at Keith’s books and notices a small sketchbook. It was open to starting of a sketch. There was a face shape, eyes, guide lines, and a nose. There was a little scribble on the side that said “he has light freckles on his cheeks. His hair is a caramel color with streaks of darker brown. His eyes are a combination of dark and light blues. Super pretty btw.” Lance thought about the description. Now who could that be? There’s... Adam maybe... no, his eyes are brown. Matt? No. Hmm.. “Ahem, eyes on your own paper Lance.” Mrs. Haddix says. Lance blushes when Keith looks over at him. Lance shifts his focus back to his books.


	4. Leith, or Klance?

Mr. Coran stands at the board with a big grin on his face. Five minutes until class was over. “So, I’m very happy to inform you that we have been allowed to take a field trip!” Mr. Coran announces. “Now, it will be educational, but you will have fun. We are going to go camping!” Mr. Coran says, excitement creeping into his voice. The class claps. “Alright, alright. Let me go over the details. So, it’s a little last minute, sorry. But, it will be held for three days, two nights. We will leave 7:00 Thursday and come back on Saturday at 5:30.” He says. It was Monday, only leaving two days to turn in the paperwork. “It will be a five hour drive so be prepared. Phones are allowed since it cuts into the weekend but I will take them away if I see them out while we are doing group activities.” Mr. Coran says. He smiles. “I will hand out the paperwork, make sure to read the third page, it tells you what you should bring.” He says. He hands out papers and smiles. “I hope you all come. Please return the paperwork on Wednesday.”He says as the bell rings. “Have a good evening!” He shouts as the class moves out. Keith pulls his bags up and holds the paper. He thought about it for a second. Then Allura walked up to him. “Hey Keith. Are you going?” She asks. “Uh, I dunno.” He says. “Please? It’s going to be so fun!” She pleads. “Uh... sure.” Keith says. “Oh great!” She says. “Alrighty then, bye Keith!” She says walking away. Keith facepalms. He just agreed to camping. Oh no. Lance walks around until he finds Hunk. “Hey my dude! Are you going?” He asks. Hunk shakes his head. “No, I’m going to my aunt’s wedding on Friday.” Hunk says. Lance sighs. “Pidge, are you going?” He asks. “Hell no! Matt and I are working on a robot.” She says adjusting her glasses. “Damn. So I’m going alone?” He asks. Pidge sighs. “You won’t be alone, you’ll have the whole class. Plus, you don’t have to go.” Pidge says. “Yes, I do. I need a break from my family. I love them dearly it’s just... my aunts and uncles are staying in my room so I don’t have all that much privacy.” Lance says. Hunk nods. “Sorry dude. But hey, camping out in the wilderness sounds like just your thing.” Hunk jokes. “Wait, they have showers and water there, right? Because I need to take showers and I definitely can’t skip out on my daily skin routine.” Lance says. “I dunno... check the paperwork.” Pidge suggests. “Oh good, they do have indoor bathrooms with showers.” Lance breathes out. Hunk pats him on the back. “I gotta go. Bye Lance.” Hunk says. “Yeah, Bye Lance.” Pidge says walking away with Hunk. Lance looks over to see Keith facepalming and shaking his head. Lance decides to talk to him. “Hey Keith.” Lance says. “Oh, Lance.” Keith grits his teeth. “Dude, what the hell? I’m trying to-“ Keith cuts him off by pulling him by his wrist. Keith pulls him through the hallway and stops in a clear spot. “Listen, I don’t need you being nice to me. I don’t need you or your help, so leave me alone, ok?” Lance tilts his head at Keith. “I’m just trying to help.” Lance says. “Yeah, well, I’ve been doing just fine on my own. Thanks, but no thanks.” Keith says. He walks off fiercely. Lance watches him leave and rubs at his eyebrow. “The hell was his problem?” Lance mutters under his breath. Lance shakes his head and starts home.  
~time skip cause why the hell not~  
Wednesday’s weren’t exactly Lance’s favorite. He’d rather it be Saturday. But here he was, on a Wednesday morning, listening to Mrs. Haddix rant about how no one paid attention. Keith, however, looked as if he were ready to pop into the conversation at any minute. “Lance, did you want to say something?” She asks. Lance had gotten up to grab a piece of paper that had flown across the room behind him. “Uh, no, sorry. Just... grabbing my pencil.” He says chuckling nervously. Mrs. Haddix nods and continues on. Lance sighs and grabs the wad of paper. He sits back down and opens it up. He was holding a picture of himself. There was a little note attached to it. It read “Hey Lance, it’s Pidge. I found this in the trash. Check out the signature tho!” Lance peeled back the note to see the signature. He gasps. Kogane was written in red ink across the bottom. Keith drew him? This must have been the picture he saw in his sketchbook. But why did he draw him? Lance looks up at a grinning Pidge. Lance mouths the word “why?” Pidge shrugs. Lance shakes his head and folds the picture up and stuffs it in his pocket.

~ another time skip bro (Cause this author is lazy af)~

“Alright guys. So I want to talk about tomorrow. You must be here before 6:55. We need to take roll before we leave. I have paired you guys up. That means who your buddy is, is who you will do pair activities with. You will also share a tent with them.” Coran says. Everyone charters about who they hope their partner is. Since Pidge and Hunk weren’t going, Lance didn’t really have anyone he’d really like to be paired with. Coran reads off partners. “Allura and Nyma.” Allura smiles at Nyma. “And Keith and Lance.” Coran says. Keith’s jaw drops. Lance? Seriously? Lance tilts his head. He didn’t have anyone he’d want to be paired with, but he definitely didn’t want to be paired with Keith. “Alright, class dismissed. And remember, 6:55.” Coran shouts. Keith gets up and walks out. Lance follows Keith into the hall. “Keith.” Lance calls. Keith whips around. “What?” He hisses. “Listen, just because we got paired up doesn’t mean we have to be friends.” Keith says. Lance rolls his eyes. “I already started making friendship bracelets though!” He whines. Keith glares at Lance. “What do you want?” He asks. Lance pulls the drawing out of his pocket. Keith’s face drains. “Did you draw this?” Lance asks. “H- how’d you get t-t-that?” Keith stutters. So he did draw it. “Pidge gave it to me, said she found it in the trash.” Lance says. “I didn’t throw it away...” Keith pulls out his sketchbook and looks through. “She pulled the page out!” He shouts. Pidge cackles. “Hey guys. What, you really thought I’d pass up on an opportunity to confuse, upset, and embarrass two people I love?” She smiles devilishly. “I’m also the one who suggested you two be paired for the trip.” She says adjusting her glasses. “Why would you do that?!” Keith shouts. Pidge smiles again. “Were friends.. which means Shiro and I are friends. Shiro said he saw you,” Pidge says gesturing to Keith, “drawing a certain cutie pie. He grabbed me the page and I just couldn’t help but give it to Lance.” She says like it was obvious. “Shiro did what now?” Keith shouts. “I’m gonna kill him!” Keith pops his knuckles. “Wait... the Shiro? Like... Takashi Shirogane?” Lance asks. Shiro was sort of a legend. He works for NASA and has made many discoveries and done a lot of other great things. “Uh.. Yeah.” Keith says. Keith never told anyone about Shiro being “the Shiro” because they’d always freak out. Shiro would take him to his work from time to time and Keith decided he really like space and astronomy. He dreamed of one day working side by side with Shiro. “Woah! And he’s your brother, right?” Lance asks. “Adopted brother, yes.” Keith answers. “Pidge, I will deal with you later.” Keith says. “You can do whatever you want with the drawing, I gotta go. Bye.” He says walking away. “A- Adopted brother?” Lance asks. “And... you’re friends with Keith?” Lance asks. Pidge laughs. “Yes, we’re friends. Hunk knows him too. Keith is.. troubled.” Pidge says, her voice getting into a sad tone. “He ended up in the foster system at the age of thirteen. Shiro took him in as a brother. Keith has gone through a lot... Keith uh... can’t know I told you this though. He’d kill me.” Pidge says. “I thought he was already going to kill you.” Lance says, gesturing to the drawing. “Yeah, he’ll kill me and bring me back to life, then choke me with my own eyeballs.” She says. Lance laughs. “Right.” He pulls an imaginary zipper on his lips. Pidge gives him a thumbs up and leaves. Lance looks back down at the drawing. He smiles and runs a finger along Keith’s signature.  
~another time skip? This is a whole new level of laziness... even for me~

Lance pulls on a comfortable white t- shirt with blues sleeves and a pair of tight jeans. He pulls on his letterman jacket and walks into the bathroom. He pulls his hair back and washes his face. As Lance finishes his 15 minute routine, it nears 6:40. Lance fixes his hair and heads out. He grabs eggo waffles before dashing out to the school. Lance runs through the cool morning air with his duffle bag. A motorcycle rides up behind him, it was red and white and super cool. The person riding the bike pulls over in front of Lance. They take off the helmet and lookback at Lance. “Keith?” Lance asks. Keith shakes his head. “Need a ride?” He asks. Lance’s jaw drops. “Really?” He asks. Keith smiles. “Hop on Loverboy.” Keith says. Lance smiles and gets on, Keith hands Lance a helmet. Lance holds onto he sides of the motorcycle. Keith laughs. “You’re gonna fly off like that.” He says, moving Lance’s hands to wrap tightly around Keith’s waist. Lance blushes. Keith and Lance zip (zoom? Wtf. I feel weird. Sorry) through the street until finally making it to the school by 6:52. Coran smiles at the two boys. “Ah. Keith, Lance. Glad to see you made it.” Coran says. “You can board the bus... though I have to warn you, it is quite full.” He says walking away. Lance and Keith hop on the bus to find that it was, indeed, full. All that remained was one of two seats in the front, one of two seats in the middle, and two seats side by side in the very back. Keith sighs. He walks through the bus, everyone setting their stuff in the empty seats. Keith knew people didn’t like him, sometimes it hurt though. He took a seat in the back. Lance notices how people pushed their bags into the empty seats when Keith went by. They moved them back out of the way for Lance. Lance plops down right next to Keith. “Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asks. “I’m sitting by my parter.” Lance says smiling. Keith shakes his head. “Hey Keef...” Lance trails off. “What?” Keith asks. “I hope you like Beyoncé.” Lance says. “What?” Keith growls. Lance cackles. Coran steps aboard the bus. “Alrighty then. I’m going to go over the names, say here when you hear your name.” Coran says. He starts shouting names. “Rolo?” He shouts. “Here!” One by one the names were called out. “Keith?” Coran asks. “Here.” Keith whispers. “Keith?” Coran asks again. “He’s here!” Lance shouts. “And Lance.” Coran says. “Present!” Lance yells. “Alright! Are we ready?” Coran asks. “Yeah!” Lance and most the bus shouts. “Then let’s go!” The bus starts moving and Keith has already plugged in his earbuds. Lance pulls one out and sticks it in his own ear. He laughs. “What?” Keith asks. “Anaconda? Really?” Lance asks. Keith rolls his eyes. “What Playlist is this?” Lance asks. “Dancing one.” Keith grunts. “Y-you dance?” Lance asks. Keith glares at Lance. “Keith! You are so adorable!” Lance starts to tickle Keith. “I could just eat you up. Anyways, there’s a lot to learn about you, and I intend to learn it all.” Lance says. He stops tickling a laughing Keith. “Don’t tickle me.” Keith deadpans. “Ok gatito.” Lance says. “Gatito?” Keith questions. Lance smiles and grabs Keith’s hand. “Little cat.” Lance answers. Keith tilts his head and turns away from Lance. Lance intertwines their fingers and strokes Keith’s hand with his thumb. Keith’s hands were soft. They felt icy and Lance was determined to warm them. Here, in the back of the bus, no one could see them. No one could judge. “Your hands are so cold gatito!” Lance says. “What are you dong Lance?” Keith asks. “Warming your hands.” Lance says smiling at Keith. “Stop.” Keith pulls his hand away. “Oh Keith. Just admit. We’re not quite rivals.” Lance says. “You love me.” Lance smirks. “Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself buddy.” Keith mutters, although Lance swears Keith is blushing. Lance may have had a little crush on Keith for like... five years. Ok, maybe more than a little crush. Keith was blushing like crazy. He leans his head against the window. “Not quite rivals.” Keith says. Lance smiles. “Amigos?” Lance asks, turning Keith back to him by his shoulders. Keith sighs and smiles. “Friends.” Keith shakes Lance’s hand. “Good. Now lemme listen!” Lance says, pulling the ear bud back into his ear. Christiana Perry’s “a thousand years” blare through Keith’s black and red ear buds. Keith turns away once again and blushes. Keith always liked love songs, though he’d never admit it. Lance pulls up his own phone and texts Pidge.

Lover-boy-Lance: Hey

A-smidge-Pidge: what’s up?

Lover-boy-Lance: I’m sitting by Keith.

A-smidge-Pidge: how’s that going?

Lover-boy-Lance: we made a peace treaty. Friends now. 

A-smidge-Pidge: cute! Here, lemme add Hunk. 

Group chat: A-smidge-Pidge has added UptownHunk

UptownHunk: what’s up?

A-smidge-Pidge: Klance is platonic but it’s official

UptownHunk: Klance?

A-smidge-Pidge: Yeah, Keith and Lance.

Lover-boy-Lance: seriously? A ship name?

A-smidge-Pidge: I wanted it to be romantic. Straight guys like you tho

Lover-boy-Lance: Dios mio

UptownHunk: Pidge...

Lover-boy-Lance: you didn’t know?

A-smidge-Pidge: know what?

Lover-boy-Lance: I’m bi

A-smidge-Pidge: dude, I was being sarcastic... whoops. I forgot the quotes. *”straight”

UptownHunk: lol

Lover-boy-Lance: wait, but Keith is straight.

UptownHunk: no wonder Leith isn’t a thing

A-smidge-Pidge: oh Hunk, it’s Klance. And Lance, you couldn’t be more oblivious could you?

Lover-boy-Lance: What?

UptownHunk: Lance, Keith is so totally gay. Also, I still think it’s Leith.

A-smidge-Pidge: Klance

UptownHunk: Leith 

A-smidge-Pidge: Klance

UptownHunk: Leith 

A-smidge-Pidge: Klance

UptownHunk: Leith

A-smidge-Pidge: Klance 

Lover-boy-Lance: while I hate to break this up... I gtg. Bye. Luv u

UptownHunk: luv u too, go get him tiger

A-smidge-Pidge: Yeah, we’ve waited long enough for Klance. Luv u

Group chat: Lover-boy-Lance has left the chat

“Keith?” Lance asks. “Yeah?” Keith turns back to Lance. “You’re gay?” He asks. “Oh my god. I’m going to kill Pidge.” Keith rubs his eyebrows together. “So it’s true?” He asks. “Yes.” Keith says quietly. “I’m bi.” Lance says. “What?” Keith whips his head back to Lance. “I’m bisexual. Heh. If you’d care to know.” Lance says smiling sheepishly. “Ok.” Keith says smiling. “You’re smiling?” Lance shrieks. “Ok.” Keith says rolling his eyes still with a small smile on his face. Lance starts to hum. “What are you doing Lance?” Keith asks. “Hmm? Oh oh oh. Mmhmm oh woah oh oh.” Lance hums in a tune that is fairly familiar. “All de single ladies!” Lance cries out. “Oh no.” Keith pulls his legs up to his chest and leans back against the window. This is what he was talking about... Keith thinks. He falls asleep to Lance’s singing soon enough. Lance looks down at Keith. He really did remind him of a kitten. Lance smiles. He pulls off his jacket and lays it on top of Keith. “Goodnight gatito.” Lance whispers. Keith grunts in his sleep and rolls back over to rest his head on Lance’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. hi. I wasn’t originally planning on writing any notes but... I also didn’t know there would be people reading this. Thank you for 40 reads! I feel so special. Heh. Ok I’ll go now, see you next chapter. Happy reading!


	5. Shit Sherlock!

Lance looks down at Keith. Keith’s eyebrows scrunch up and he pulls himself closer to Lance. Clinging to his newly found source of warmth. Lance wraps his arm around Keith and lets his breath soothe his nerves. Keith presses his face into Lance’s chest and whines a little. Lance chuckles. Adorable fucking boy... Lance thinks as he pulls up his phone once again, this time texting Allura. 

Lover-boy-Lance: Allura, look behind you.

Alluringly-Allura: What?

Lover-boy-Lance: to the back of the bus.

Alluringly-Allura: OMG! He’s asleep? This is so freaking cute!!!

Lover-boy-Lance: ok, yeah. But like... I like him. Like... like him like him. 

Alluringly-Allura: So?

Lover-boy-Lance: well, he doesn’t like me

Alluringly-Allura: have you asked him?

Lover-boy-Lance: no, he’s been too busy hating me

Alluringly-Allura: he doesn’t hate you. I see the way you look at each other. 

Lover-boy-Lance: What does that mean?

Group chat: Alluringly-Allura has left the chat. 

Lance looks up at Allura who is now smirking while snapping photos. Allura shrugs and turns back around. Lance shakes his head and smiles into Keiths hair. 

(Time skip brought to you by: Lazymantimeskips “ever need a time skip? Call us up. We’ll happily help you out” call now for a discount.)

Keith wakes slowly and looks up. Lance was fast asleep and cradling Keith. Keith’s eyes widen and his blush deepens. Lance was hot as fuck. And while he was quiet and stopped insulting him, he was drop dead adorable. Lance starts to move and Keith looks up. “Oh, hey Keith.” Lance says. “Why Uh.. why are we cuddling?” Keith asks. “Uh...” Lance looks down at his arm like he had no idea it was there. “Cause you’re warm.” Lance says pulling away. “Ok...” Keith shakes his head and pulls a flask out of his bag. “What’s that?” Lance asks. “Water.” Keith says sarcastically and taking a gulp. “It’s Vodka.” Keith says. “Want some?” He asks holding the red flask out to Lance. “No, I’m good.” Lance says. Keith shrugs and drinks some more before burying the flask back into his bag. “Are you even sure you’re supposed to have that?” Lance asks. Keith looks up at him. “No.” Keith leans back in the seat and pulls up his phone. He leans against Lance. “What are you doing?” Lance asks. “Pidge texted me.” Keith says.

“What did she say?” Lance asks. “Mm.. she asked how everything’s going.” Keith says. Keith types for a bit before sticking his phone back into his pocket and looking back up at Lance. “Wanna play a game?” Lance asks. “Like what?” Keith sighs. “Well, we could play never have I ever.” Lance grins. Keith nods. “Never have I ever gotten drunk.” Lance says. Keith puts a finger down. “Never have I ever played football.” Keith says smirking. Lance glares at Keith and puts his finger down aswell. “Never have I ever gotten into a fight.” Keith groans. “Never have I ever kissed Hunk.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes widen. “That was one time and it was because he made brownies!” Lance shouts. Keith chuckles. “Alrighty students, were here!” Coran says. Lance and Keith gather their bags before exiting the bus. “Ok, get to your buddies and I’ll assign you set up platforms.” Coran says. The group hushes up as he points to different platforms. “And Keith and Lance to the purple platform.” Coran shouts. Lance and Keith waddle off to their platform and start to set up the tent. “Ok, so Keith, go grab that end an-“ Lance starts. “Um.. I’ve never.. done this.” Keith says. “Wait, What? Like... you’ve never set up a tent?” Lance asks. “I’ve never even gone camping.” Keith says. “What?” Lance shrieks. “Dude! You’ve had a messed up childhood.” Lance walks over to Keith. He stands next to Keith and teaches him how to connect rods. “Like that?” Keith asks. “Yeah, now we have to thread it through here.” Lance says pointing to the tab on the tent. Lance grabs the end and begins feeding it through. He hops over the tent and pulls the other end out. “There, now we have to do the other one.” Lance says. Keith nods and feeds the rod through while Lance pulls. “Now what?” Keith asks. “Now you have to push the rods into the pegs.” Lance says. Keith tilts his head. “Oh my god.” Lance chuckles and walks over, settling behind Keith. “K, so grab the rod.” Lance says. Keith grabs the rod from his squatting position. “Now connect it to the peg.” Lance says. Keith grunts in frustration. “How?” He whines. Lance bends down so that his chest rests on top of Keith’s head. He connects the peg to the rod and begins strapping the tent to the rod. “See? All done.” Lance says. Keith smiles. “Thanks.” Lance hugs Keith around the waist. “No problem Keithy boy.” Lance says playing with the twirling ends of Keith’s jet black hair. “So, Coran said to go to him to get lunch.” Lance says. Keith nods. “Alright.” Keith gets up and Lance wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Hold on.” Keith says walking back over to his bag. He unzips it and drinks the rest out of his flask. He walks back over to Lance. “I’m ready.” Keith says. Lance laughs. “Weird little drunk.” Lance says. Keith chuckles and leans against Lance. Lance smiles and holds Keith.

Sitting around the campfire was the best part of camping. Coran made everyone go around in a circle and sing a song. Keith left before he could be called and came back right as his turn was skipped over. Sneaky gatito. Coran told ghost stories and laughed at kids who screamed when a classmate came up behind them to scare them. Lance had done this to Keith, but Keith wouldn’t have it. Lance had planned to pounce on Keith, but Keith moved to the side and grabbed Lance on the stomach and lower back and flipped him to the ground. “Woah! And who thought little Keithy was so strong!” Lance yelped. Keith drops his hand to help Lance up. Lance grabs it and pulls Keith down right next to him. “Got ya.” Lance says. Keith laughs and gets back up. “Bye loverboy.” Keith says walking away with a sway in his hips. “Wait, help me up!” Lance yells. “No can do. I already tried.” Lance groans and chases after Keith. They walk back to their tent laughing and joking. Keith unzips the tent and climbs into his red sleeping bag. Lance zips the tent back up and slips into his own dark blue sleeping bag. Keith leans forward and grabs out a bottle of Vodka. “Oh my god! You can’t drink that!” Lance pulls it away from him. “Who says?” Keith asks. “I do!” Lance shrieks. Keith dives forward and lands on top of Lance, pinning him down. “Got ya.” He whispers. Lance looks into Keith’s dark indigo eyes and smiles. Keith returns the smiles and grabs the bottle. He gets off Lance and drinks. “Are you seriously just drinking from the bottle?” Lance asks. Keith nods. He was already starting to feel the alcohol take over. “So. Lancie, truth or dare?” Keith hiccups. “No.” Lance says. “What?” Keith asks leaning back over Lance. His breath brushes Lance’s neck and Keith climbs on top of his lap. “You’re drunk.” Lance says. Keith leans back and laughs. “No duh. That’s kinda the point.” He sets the bottle down and grabs Lance’s shoulders. “Truth.” He says. “Or dare?” Lance gulps. “Truth.” He says. Keith smiles. “Have you lost your virginity?” He asks. Lance nods. “Have you?” Lance asks. Keith’s face goes pale and he nods slowly. He smiles again and leans back into Lance. “You gotta boyfriend, girlfriend? No, you got a crush?” Keith asks. Lance sighs. “I have a crush.” Lance says. Keith’s eyes brighten. “Ooh! Ooh! Tell me!” He bounces a little and giggles. “He Uh, has black hair. His haircut is a little ridiculous and out of the century, but I’ve grown to love it.” Lance says. “More!” Keith pleads. “He has dark indio eyes. They’re sort of this pretty purple color.” Lance smiles. “He’s super hot. And he’s emo. He loves red, always wears a black shirt and his red leather jacket. I just found out recently that he owns a motorcycle.” Lance says. Keith tilts his head and closes his eyes. He hums a little and his eyes shoot back open. “Is it me?” He shrieks. Lance laughs. “Way to go Sherlock.” Lance says. Keith bats his long eyelashes at Lance. “Hey Keith?” Keith asks. He turns the other way like he’s talking to someone. “Yeah?” He asks. He turns back. “Truth or dare?” He asks himself. He turns back and puts a finger on his lips. “Truth.” He answers. He turns back to be the other person. “Who do you like? Why do you like them? When did it start?” He asks. Keith turns back one more time. “I like a boy. He’s super freaking cute! He can be an asshole sometimes and he always makes fun of my hair. He’s tan and has this amazing caramel hair. His lips are so smooth and his skin is soft. He’s always so warm. He’s so sweet and kind and his smile... oh god his smile!” Keith looks back down at Lance who he had been straddling. “It started in the seventh grade. His name is Lance.” Keith says. Lance smiles. “You know, you could’ve just said you like me too.” Lance smirks. “Lance, I like you too.” Keith says. He stares into Lance’s eyes. He smiles and bends down. “Can I kiss you?” He asks. “Yeah.” Lance says blushing. Keith leans down and grabs Lance’s wrist. Lance caresses Keith’s cheek with his thumb. Keith pins Lance’s wrists above his head. As he pulls away Lance nibbles at his lip. “You’re hot.” Keith says. “Like, sooo hot!” Keith rolls off of Lance. “Then why’d you get off?” Lance asks. Keith looks back at Lance and Lance gets on top of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy my bois! Uh, thank you guys so much for 60 reads! How do you guys like the story so far? Also, can we take a sec to appreciate the fact that I posted 4 chapters in 1 day? This is not pre written btw. If you guys want to correct me or anything like that, feel free. Just note that I write this mostly at 4 am. One last thing, I named this chapter based on 2 things. 1) I made a Sherlock reference. 2) I say shit Sherlock a lot. K, see ya next chapter. Happy reading!


	6. Rumbling love

Keith wakes up with a pounding head ache. “Lance?” Keith whispers. “Yeah?” Lance responds. “Oh, ok. Hi.” Keith says. “Hey Keith.” Lance chuckles. “I don’t really remember last night, but I remember...” Keith trails off. “Did we?” Keith asks. “Uh, no.” Lance says through gritted teeth, they did, but Keith didn’t have to know that. “Right. And where are my underwear?” Keith asks. Lance laughs. “After... Well, you went to the camp kitchen and got them wet and stuffed them into the freezer. Apparently drunk you likes to play pranks on sober you.” Lance says. Keith facepalms. “Yeah, he does like to do that.” Keith sits up. “I’m going to go now.” Keith says pointing towards the exit. Lance nods and Keith grabs his clothes he walks to the bathrooms and climbs into the shower. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!! Did I tell Lance I like him? What happened? On no! Keith thinks. He lets the warm water run over him for a few minutes before climbing back out. He dries off his legs and pulls on his grey jeggings. Lance walks into the bathroom and sees Keith shirtless. “Oh, I could... go.” Lance says starting to leave. “No, it’s ok.” Keith says. Lance nods and walks to the shower. He pulls off his shirt and Keith has to physically pry his eyes away. Keith dries his torso and waits for a little. He pulls up his phone and pretends to text someone. That is, until he gets a text from Shiro. 

SpaceDad: Hey Keith

Emospicyboi: oh, hey Shiro.

SpaceDad: how’s it going?

Emospicyboi: Good

SpaceDad: I saw on the weather that there is going to be a thunderstorm today.

Emospicyboi: Yeah, looks like it.

SpaceDad: are you going to be ok? Do you need me to come get you?

Emospicyboi: I’ll be fine. I have Emmitt. 

SpaceDad: Alright, I have to go now, text me if you change your mind.

Emospicyboi: will do Shiro

Group chat: SpaceDad has left the chat

Keith puts down his phone and pulls on his shirt. Lance turns off the water and wraps his towel around his waist. He steps out of the shower and dries his legs quickly. He pulls on his pants and dries his torso. Keith wraps his jacket around his waist as Lance comes over. Lance smiles. “Your hair is still wet.” Lance says, brushing Keith’s hair behind his ear. Keith smiles. He shakes his hair, flinging the water all over the place. “Keeiithh!” Lance whines. Keith turns into a laughing mess and Lance joins in. Keith stops and looks into Lance’s eyes before turning on his heel. “Bye Keith.” Lance says raising his hand to wave before snatching it back down. What the fuck was wrong with him? Lance takes a deep breath before heading out. Keith walks to get breakfast and Lance soon joins him. “So... can we talk?” Lance asks. Keith doesn’t respond and instead looks straight ahead. “Oh uh, it looks like we’re doing a class activity.” Keith says walking towards the group. Lance sighs and follows. “Ok, so. We have a great project for you.” Coran says happily to the group. “Now, you and your buddy will get a list of things to collect and where to get them. There is a map and there are marks of chalk on the ground to lead the way.” Coran says passing out packets. He hands Keith and Lance a purple packet and smiles. “Look on your lists and you’ll see where to go and what to do. You find the item shown in the picture and bring it back. It’s like a treasure hunt! At the end, all the items will form a new chemical called Voltron.” Coran exclaims shooing them off. Keith huffs and pulls up the packet to look at it. His eyes lightly skim the pages and he hands it to Lance. Lance reads and looks back up at Keith. “Bl?” Lance questions. Keith shrugs and points at the picture. “Just look for that.” He says. Lance looks at the map and walks towards a chalk arrow. “I think we go this way.” Lance says. Keith follows Lance until the trail disappears. “Uh, where’s the trail?” Lance asks. “I don’t know, you’re the one who lead us off it.” Keith says. Lance rolls his eyes and looks around. “God damnit. It’s gonna rain too.” He whines. Keith looks up. “Ok, let’s just turn back then.” Keith says. Lance shakes his head. “Which way is back? We both turned around.” Lance says. Keith sighs. “Um ok. Maybe...” Keith looks around. “That way?” He says pointing to the right. Lance shakes his head and points to the left. “That way.” He says with more confidence than Keith did. “No Lance, I’m pretty sure it was that way.” Keith pulls Lance. “No, this way.” Lance tugs Keith back. “This way!” Keith shouts. “You’re wrong Keith!” Lance shouts, pulling himself into Keith’s face. Keith bares his teeth. “You’re wrong!” Keith growls. Thunder rumbles and Keith’s expression softens. “Fine, let’s go your way, as long as you think it’ll get us back soon.” Keith says quietly. Lance leans back and furrows his eyebrows. “Umm...ok...” Lance says. Keith follows Lance into the woods.

“Hey Lance, this doesn’t look like a trail.” Keith says when they end up at a river. Lance looks at the map. “Uh, well... it seems that there is no river on the map. The map covers over twenty square miles.” Lance says. Keith sighs. “I’m gonna die out here all thanks to loverboy Lance.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Let’s turn around.” Lance says, dramatically dragging his body in the direction in which they came. The rain sprinkles down softly and Keith looks up. It starts to rain harder. “Uh oh!” Lance shrieks. They start running back. Keith leads Lance through the trees until they reach a familiar opening. Keith goes the way he originally planned to go and soon, they end up on the trail. But Keith doesn’t stop. He keeps running, and so does Lance. Thunder rumbles again and Keith stops. Lance stops behind him and looks at the trail in attempt to see what was wrong. “Keith, buddy?” Lance asks. Thunder booms loudly. Keith jumps a little and Lance walks in front of Keith, turning to looks at him. Keith’s face was paler than usual, his eyes wide and his lip quivering with fear. “Keith?” Lance asks again, moving his face below Keith’s to look him in the eyes. “L-L-Lance.” Keith whispers. “What’s wrong?” Lance coos. “The-“ he’s cut off by lightning and he jumps into Lance’s arms. “Thunder!” He shrieks.  
Lance takes a second to think and pulls Keith closer. “Te tengo. Te tengo.” Lance whispers. Keith shudders. Lance is so warm... he thinks. Lance smiles into Keith’s hair. “Keith, it’s pouring. How about we walk back to camp?” Lance asks. Keith had almost completely forgotten about the rain in his panic. “Y- y-“ Keith starts until thunder pangs again. He grips Lance tighter. Lance sighs and bends down a little, putting his arm under Keith’s knees. He pulls up on Keith’s knees and tilts Keith back, carrying him bridal style through the rain. He grips the front of Lance’s shirt and sobs into his chest. “It’s going to be ok, Keith. Te tengo. I’ve got you.” Lance hums. Keith nods slightly and sighs. “Thank you Lance.” Keith whispers. “Parece que soy tu príncipe,” Lance chuckles before finishing his sentence. “Mi amor.” Keith mentally gasps. “What?” Keith asks. He knew what it meant. He knew what it all meant. “I said you’re a wuss- puss.” Lance says. Keith chuckles. “Sé lo que dijiste, estupido chico.” Lance gasps. “You little-“ He bares his teeth at Keith. Keith puts a finger to his lips. “Tias-toi ma chérie.” Keith says. (Ok guys, I know Keith isn’t from France or anything but I know a lot more French than Korean.) Lance tilts his head. “Three languages, huh?” Lance asks. Keith nods. “Five actually.” Lance laughs. “Bueno, eres una políglota sexy.” Keith blushes and buries his head in Lance’s chest. The thunder doesn’t calm down. It booms and bangs and each time, Keith grips Lance a little tighter. “Ah boys!” Coran shouts. “Were all going inside, coming in?” Coran asks, pointing to the building. Lance looks down at Keith who’s eyes widen. “Lance, I don’t want them to see me like this.” Keith whispers. “Uh, no. I think we’ll get on the bus.” Lance says. Coran looks at Lance, then down to Keith in his arms. Coran smiles. “Be safe, use protection.” He says heading back inside. Both boys blush. “Emmitt.” Keith mutters. Lance looks back down at Keith. “Who?” He asks. Keith sighs. “I have to go get him.” He pushes off Lance and steps both his feet on the ground. “You mean that stuffed hippo?” Lance asks. Keith blushes and nods. Lance smiles. “Get to the bus, I’ll get him. Also, are you freezing?” Lance asks. “What do you mean?” Keith asks. “That cropped jacket of yours can’t provide that much heat.” Lance says. Keith shrugs and Lance pulls off his jacket. He drapes it over Keith’s shoulders. “I’ll be right back, get on the bus before you freeze.” Lance says. Keith nods and makes his way to the bus while Lance runs off. Keith sits in the back of the bus, still wearing Lance’s jacket. He sniffs it and smiles. It still smells like him. Keith sighs. He snuggles in it a little more and curls up. Thunder booms again and Keith freezes with fear. His heart pounds. Thunder hits again. Keith’s eyes start to water as he remembers exactly why he was afraid of thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The next chapter will have some angst in it so... you know, just a heads up. I hope your little hearts can handle it. Also, I didn’t really know how to write this chapter because 1) I don’t go outside like.. ever, and 2) I thought it would be boring to describe the trip to get the “bl” which is actually just short for “blue lion”. After writing this chapter, I realize that I really don’t want to be single anymore. But honestly, no one wants to date me. Anywho, thank you so much for 90 reads! I’ll see you next chapter, happy reading!


	7. Take em off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ This chapter has mentions of suicide, mentions of rape, and mentions of abuse. Please don’t read this chapter if you’re sensitive to that kind of thing. If you skip this chapter it’s fine, and I’ll see you next chapter.

Lance comes back to Keith rocking back and forth with his face to his knees, crying. “Keith.” Lance says. He was soaked and holding Emmitt, Keith’s bag, Lance’s bag, and their blankets and sleeping bags. “I only left the tent.” Lance chuckles. Keith smiles through his tears and holds out his arms. “Come here.” He says. Lance squats next to Keith. “Arms up.” He says. Lance shoots him a look of confusion but puts his arms up hesitantly. Keith grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off. Lance blushes and Keith ruffles through his bag, pulling out a black t-shirt. Keith balls it up and starts patting Lance’s torso dry. Lance smiles. “What are you doing?” Lance asks. Keith smiles up at him. He stands up and puts the shirt on Lance’s hair. He takes off the jacket. “No, keep that on.” Lance says. “You’ll freeze.” He says. Keith shakes his head. He puts Lance in his jacket and pulls out the sleeping bags and blankets, throwing them all next to Lance. Lance inches towards the blankets and tries to slip under them. “Nope. Take ‘em off.” Keith says pointing to Lance’s legs. “My pants?” He asks. Keith nods. “Uh... I don’t think that-“ Keith cuts Lance off. “Just do it.” He says. Lance sighs and pulls off his soaking wet jeans. Keith takes off his cropped jacket and shirt. He feels his pants on his thighs and shrugs. “Dry enough.” He says. Lance shakes his head. “Mine are off.” He says. “Yeah, and it’s hilarious.” Keith scoffs. Thunder claps and Keith dives into Lance. Lance chuckles and undoes Keith pants, pulling them off and covering them both with the blankets. He grabs Emmitt and hands him to Keith. Keith curls up on Lance and holds the hippo snugly. “Thanks Lance.” Keith whispers. Lance smiles into Keith’s hair. “No problem gatito.” He says. “Can I ask you something?” Lance asks. “Sure.” Keith hums. “Why are you afraid of thunder?” Lance asks. Keith sighs and cuddles Lance closer. “I can’t lose you.” Keith says. “What do you mean?” Lance asks looking back down at Keith. “If I tell you, you’ll hate me.” Keith says. “I couldn’t hate you even if I tried.” Lance says. Keith sighs and nods. He sits up and looks Lance in the eye. “When I was in the second grade, and both my parents were still alive, my dad was... he loved me.” Keith sighs. He looks down at Emmitt and hugs him. “Then, my mom got sick. Very sick. She became very depressed and she... couldn’t handle it anymore. I came home from school to see her dead on the floor. She shot herself. When dad came home, he said it was all my fault. He would hit me and dunked me underwater until I passed out. Then, he started to... well he got lonely, or so he said. He r-r-“ Keith takes a deep breath. “Raped me. Every day.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes widen and he pulls Keith into a tight embrace. “I’m so so so so so so sorry!” Lance says, stroking Keith’s back. (Oml guys, I just remembered that these bois are like... naked! In their underwear! Sorry, just had to help you guys out, I was getting all emotional just writing this) “It’s fine.” Keith says pulling back. Lance shakes his head. “No, no it’s not.” He says. Keith sighs. “My dad isn’t the best either. He never... you know... but he drinks and he abuses me and my siblings.” Lance says. Keith looks up and furrows his eyebrows. “Abuses? Like, it’s still happening?” He asks. Lance nods slowly. “It hasn’t happened for three weeks though.” Lance says. Keith shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter how long it’s been, Lance. I will destroy him. You deserve the best dad ever.” Keith says. Lance chuckles. He pulls Keith back into his arms. Keith looks up at Lance. “Last night... what happened?” Keith asks. “Hmm... One thing, you are very kinky. You like your hair getting pulled and stuff like that. You are both a top and a bottom which,” Lance raises his hands up. “Works for me.” He says. “Um, you confessed your crush and I confessed mine.” Lance says. Keith looks into Lance’s eyes and to his lips. “And yours is?” Keith asks. “You, idiot.” Lance says, closing the distance. He locks their lips and Keith smiles into the kiss. Lance pulls at his hair and Keith gasps, giving Lance an opportunity to slide his tongue into Keith’s mouth. When they pull away, both boys are blushing. “Sorry, you just looked too cute.” Lance says. Keith smiles and throws his arms over Lance’s shoulders. “Works for me.” Keith chuckles, pulling Lance in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You stuck around! How’d I do? I’m honestly rethinking the name of this story... idk it doesn’t matter anymore. Anyways, I’ll see you next chapter. Happy reading!


	8. Boyfriends

Keith wakes up in Lance’s arms, this time without a pounding headache. “Lance?” Keith whispers. “Yes?” Lance asks. “Oh, your up.” Keith says. Lance chuckles. “Good morning sunshine.” He says. Keith smiles and rolls over, looking at Lance. “Morning.” He says. “I’m going to take a shower.” Keith says. “Hmm, mind if I join?” Lance smirks and wiggles his eyebrow. “Sure.” Keith says. Ha, that’s sure to get under his skin. Keith thinks. Lance perks up and smiles, grabbing his clothes. “Let’s go princess.” He says. Keith tilts his head. “I was joking...” Keith says. “Did you have to be?” Lance asks pulling Keith in to a kiss. Keith pulls away and slips into a robe. He grabs his clothes and seductively circles around Lance, slapping his ass. “Yep.” He says waking out. “Ahh, Keeeeefffff!” Lance whines. Keith chuckles and makes his way to the bathroom. He slips out of the robe and starts the hot water.   
~whoohoo time skip~  
Keith steps out of the bathroom while a pouting Lance walks in. “Quit your pouting loverboy.” Keith says. “You mean your loverboy?” Lance asks. Keith smiles. “My prince.” He curtsies and walks away. Lance shakes his head and steps into the shower. Keith makes his way back to the bus to retrieve their stuff when Allura approaches him. “Hello Keith.” She says. “Hey Allura, what’s up?” Keith asks. “The cheer team decided on doing a cheer routine to celebrate our retreat home.” She says. Keith scowls. “When?” He asks. “5:00.” Allura hums. “Ok. Which cheer?” Keith asks. “The first one you learned.” Allies responds. “Alrighty then. Meet up...?” Keith pries for details. “Right. Meet up at the bus at 4:30, we’ll do a quick warm up and run through. Show up in your uniform.” Allura says cheerfully. “Oh, and uh... try and keep it a secret.” She winks. Keith nods and continues towards the bus. He grabs Lances and his stuff and throws it into their bags and into the backseat. They were leaving soon anyways. 

~time skip. I’m tired, ok?~

It was 11:00 by the time everyone was ready for breakfast. Keith sits next to Lance while munching on waffles, eggs, and bacon. His phone notifies a text. Keith pulls up his phone and looks at the texts. 

Spacedad: hey Keith 

Emospicyboi: what’s up?

Spacedad: how are you?

Emospicyboi: good, how are you?

Spacedad: Good... Lance just sent me a picture of you and him cuddling in your underwear...

Emospicyboi: HE DID WHAT NOW!!?

Spacedad: So, you and Lance, huh?

Emospicyboi: well, maybe... but why did he send you that?

Spacedad: idk, let me add him

Group chat: Spacedad has added Lover-boy-Lance to the chat

Lover-boy-Lance: Hey wassup?

Emospicyboi: dude, why did you send that photo to Shiro?

Lover-boy-Lance: ...

Lover-boy-Lance: OMG SHIRO I DID NOT MEAN TO SEND THAT TO YOU!

Spacedad: What was going on?

Emospicyboi: Lance was just helping

Spacedad: ew

Emospicyboi: NOT LIKE THAT!!!!

Lover-boy-Lance: He was scared because of the thunder and we were both wet so we took our clothes off

Spacedad: again, ew

Emospicyboi: FROM THE RAIN, MY GOD SHIRO!

Spacedad: Who was that picture meant for?

Lover-boy-Lance: uhhh... no one.

Emospicyboi: yeah Lance, who were you gonna send it to?

Lover-boy-Lance: no one

Emospicyboi: Lance...

Group chat: Emospicyboi and Lover-boy-Lance have left the chat

Spacedad: oh no.

Keith smacks Lance hard. “Dude, I was just sending it to my sister.” Lance says. Keith glares at Lance. “Why?” He asks. “Because she wanted to know how things were going.” Lance says shrugging. “Mmhm.” Keith narrows his eyes and looks back at his breakfast. Lance intertwines his and Keith’s fingers under the table. Keith continues shoveling food into his mouth until his plate was clear, then he got up to wash it. The kitchen was separated from the dining room so Lance couldn’t see Keith after he disappeared into the kitchen. Lance gets up and follows Keith. Keith has his plate under the sink and is scrubbing it clean. Lance comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses Keith’s neck lightly and rests his head on his shoulder, swaying back and forth. “What are you doing?” Keith asks. “I missed you.” Lance says. Keith chuckles. “Alright dude, get off me.” Keith says. Lance frowns but backs up and twirls himself so that his lower back leans against the counter next to the sink. “I was wondering what’s up.” Lance says. “What do you mean?” Keith asks. “With our relationship. I know what I want, but I want to know what you want.” Lance says. “What do you want?” Keith asks turning to Lance. Lance smiles. “You.” Keith rolls his eyes. “I want to be able to kiss you and hug you and be your boyfriend everyday, everywhere. I want to be able to invite you over for Christmas as my boyfriend and to take you out to dinner.” Lance says. Keith looks into the Cuban boys eyes and smiles. “Alright.” Keith holds Lance’s hand. “Let’s do it. Boyfriends.” Keith says. “Boyfriends.” Lance repeats. Lance pulls Keith in and locks their lips gently. He wraps his arms around Keith’s waist while Keith’s hands travel up his neck and lace themselves through Lance’s soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. K. See ya later. Happy reading!


	9. Here

The class had been learning some environmental science for the past few hours and now they were all relaxing in the lounge, Keith resting on Lance’s shoulder while their fingers were laced together. “What time is it?” Keith asks. “Mm... 4:25.” Lance says. “Oh shit!” Keith whispers. “I’ll see you later. I gotta go!” He says getting up. “Where are you going?” Lance asks. “I’ll see you later!” Keith says running away. Lance tilts his head and sinks low in his seat. Where the hell is he even going? Lance thinks. Keith runs towards the bus and grabs his uniform. He runs into the bathroom and quickly changes before coming back to the bus. “Ah, Keith. Right on time.” Allura says. Keith nods and they start on a run. They run a half mile and do a shit-ton of pushups, crunches, and jumping jacks. “Remind us again why we’re doing all this?” Nyma shouts. “Warm ups!” Allura says. The entire team groans. “Alright, it is 4:55! We have to do a run through!” Allura shouts. The team starts the routine and finish without mistakes. Allura smiles brightly. “Let’s go blow their minds!” Allura says. The song mix was playing on Keith’s phone and included the songs “blow your mind” by Dua Lipa, “no” by Megan Trainor, “crazy in love” by Beyoncé, “here’s to never growing up” by Avril Lavigne, and “fancy” by Iggy Azalea. The cheer squad sets up in front of the entire class. Lance looks at Keith in his very revealing uniform. He looks around to make sure no one else was looking at Keith- his Keith. Keith shakes his head and “blow your mind” starts. Keith moves with sharp movements that smooth into a graceful slide. He sways to the beat in perfect synch with the team until “no” turns on. Keith flips backwards and does a lot of crazy things that no human should be able to do. Then he’s flying. He’s in the air, falling down into the waiting arms of the cheer squad. Their performance is flawless and angelic. The class claps and Lance pulls Keith up, spinning him a bit and setting him back down. “That was amazing!” He says. Keith smiles and wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “Your amazing.” Keith says. Lance smiles and kisses Keith. He pulls away and holds Keith’s hand in his own, not wanting to ever let go. They board the bus and Keith plugs in his earbuds, handing one to Lance. Lance pulls the earbud into his ear and leans down onto Keith. He snuggles Lance tightly. “Rolo.” Coran calls. “Here.” “Allura.” “Here.” Coran continues. “Lance.” “Here.” He answers. “Keith.” Lance smiles down at the beautiful sleeping boy in his arms. “He’s here.” He says, cradling Keith tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh my god! I cannot thank you guys enough. You are amazing people and I’m so glad I get to share my ideas with you. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope it made your day or night just a little bit better. I’m sad it’s over but I will write more fics soon. Remember, you can read fan fiction, non fiction, science fiction, realistic fiction, and so much more- but whatever you read, read it with passion. As always, happy reading.


End file.
